


Весь этот джаз

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Angst, Bachelor life, Divorce, Gen, Playing the Piano, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Summary: Старый злой коп трудно переносит развод, Майкл о нем заботится
Kudos: 3





	Весь этот джаз

**Author's Note:**

> персонаж пьет, курит и пребывает в депрессивном состоянии

Что-то не в порядке — Майкл понял сразу, когда позвонил.  
Генри был веселый, болтливый, непривычно растягивал слова. Несколько раз уронил трубку на пол. Долго прощался, говорил, какой Майкл с-славный, за-ме-чательный, из-зу-зу... зумительный парень!  
Он был пьян — посреди рабочей недели. Так странно и непривычно, что Майкл встревожился. Будь Элисон в городе, он бы позвонил, узнал, что за дела. А Мелани, жене Генри, Майкл звонить не решался. В конце концов, она всегда дома, беспокоиться не о чем.

Следующим вечером Майкл набрал номер Генри снова.  
А после разговора сразу приехал.

У него все еще были свои ключи от дома. Генри и Мелани настаивали, что это по-прежнему и его дом тоже.  
Но он никогда не приходил без приглашения. И теперь, пока в сумерках крутил ключом в замке, чувствовал себя почти вором.  
— Майкл! — обрадовался ему Генри. Он стоял на кухне под ярким электрическим светом в футболке и мягких домашних штанах и курил. Воздух был сизым — от горького сигаретного дыма.  
Генри в жизни не курил дома. Мелани бы просто убила его. Он всегда выходил на крыльцо, прикуривал и шел подальше, к дороге, роняя пепел на ходу.  
Он был крупный мужик. Занимался когда-то боксом, да и теперь по-прежнему бодро сдавал все полицейские нормативы — отнюдь не по нижней планке.  
Он жил своей работой.  
Он не умел отключаться даже дома.  
Поэтому и уходил курить подальше от крыльца — мрачный, неулыбчивый, весь в своих мыслях. Даже в мятой футболке и мягких штанах — типичный коп.

И никогда не курил в доме. А теперь пепел был повсюду — на полу, на обеденном столе, в чайных кружках.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Майкл, понимая, как глупо звучит вопрос. Конечно, не в порядке. Он же не слепой — видит! — А где Мелани?  
— У-у-у... уехала, — равнодушно бросил Генри. От него несло алкоголем. Початая бутылка стояла на столе. И захватанный пальцами бокал для виски тоже. — С Мелани точно все в порядке.  
Генри как-то невесело рассмеялся. И тут же обнял Майкла одной рукой, вторую — с сигаретой — отводя подальше.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел, — он мазнул губами по стриженой макушке Майкла. — С работы? Голодный? Погоди, сейчас сообразим что-нибудь.  
И снова затягиваясь, полез в холодильник.  
— Не надо ничего, — привычно запротестовал Майкл. Как будто его кто-то когда-то слушал в вопросе — кормить или не кормить.  
И сейчас Генри даже внимания не обратил — достал ветчину, сыр, масло, хлеб, томаты, пикули. Заставил стол чуть ли не всем, что нашел. И с уже погасшим окурком в зубах принялся собирать сэндвичи. Резать крупными ломтями и складывать слой за слоем.  
Пододвинул тарелку Майклу — ешь!  
Загудел электрический чайник. А Генри достал новую сигарету.

Когда Генри привез Майкла и его маленькую сестру Хейли к себе домой, врачи предупредили, что у обоих серьезный недобор веса. Чему удивляться — дети наркоманки. В свои пятнадцать Майкл весил как двенадцатилетний и выглядел тощим цыпленком — голенастый, с выпирающими скулами, кожа да кости.  
Мелани кормила детей как на убой. И порции Майклу доставались в два раза больше, чем той же Элисон, родной дочери четы Томпсонов.  
Ешь! — приказывал Генри и оставался рядом, пока тот не съедал все, что было на тарелке. Уже все встали изо стола, а Майкл и Генри так и сидели.  
Первое время Майкл очень боялся этого копа.  
И потому давился свиными отбивными, телячьими котлетами или жареной курицей, картофельным пюре и горошком, а Генри с угрюмым видом наблюдал — постепенно светлея лицом, когда тарелка пустела.

И вот сейчас тоже. Майкл только вздохнул, глядя на пять пухлых сэндвичей. Ему бы и одного с головой хватило. Но Генри уже сел рядом.  
Налил себе из бутылки, пододвинул поближе пепельницу.  
И смотрел, как Майкл жует, бездумным, почти счастливым взглядом.  
Что же стряслось? — ломал голову Майкл.

Ночью он спустился на первый этаж из своей старой комнаты. Как он и думал, верхний свет не был погашен, а Генри уснул в гостиной на диване. В супружескую спальню даже и не думал подниматься.  
Окурок брошен в стакан с недопитым виски.  
Майкл мысленно покачал головой. Сегодня у Генри хватило сил потушить его. А завтра?  
Самая частая причина пожаров — уснул пьяным с сигаретой. От искры начинает тлеть одежда, плед, диван. Больше дыма, чем огня. Но задыхаются и умирают именно в дыму.  
Майкл забрал стакан с виски. Поставил на столик стакан с водой.  
Выключил свет.  
И тихо, стараясь не скрипеть ступеньками — хоть в этом и не было нужды — снова поднялся наверх.  
Он чуял запах беды.  
Он уже видел такое — со своей матерью.

Когда ушел отец, Майклу было десять.  
Все покатилось под откос очень быстро.  
Пьяные компании, пустые бутылки, слишком громко включенный телевизор. Однажды Майкл проснулся от писка пожарной сигнализации и понял, что задыхается. Их маленькая квартира была полна дыма.  
Он еле нашел маму в груде спящих тел, едва смог ее разбудить. Она не соображала, что происходит, не хотела вставать, отбивалась. Майкл тянул ее то за руку, то за ногу, понимая, что ему не хватит сил ее вытащить. Дым ел глаза, он кашлял и уже не мог дышать. Он почти потерял сознание, когда в квартиру ворвались люди в тяжелых серых комбинезонах и касках — пожарные.  
После этой истории они переехали в другую квартиру — еще меньше. Утешаться за бутылкой мать не перестала. А Майкл долго вставал по ночам и проверял, точно ли не тлеет где-нибудь огонек брошенной спросонья сигареты.

Генри ведь не пил — практически никогда. Майкл и не помнил, когда тот нажирался бы в стельку. Дымил — да, как паровоз, но не приходил пьяный в дымину.  
А теперь тоже вроде как не напивался, но — пил.  
Сначала один, в пустом доме, пока с работы не приезжал Майкл.  
Потом при Майкле.  
Мог ходить весь вечер с одним стаканом виски и понемногу от него отхлебывать. Мог наливать себе безостановочно и глотать как воду, даже не морщась.  
Упрямо засыпал на диване.  
Покрывало в спальне на двоих оставалось несмятым — наверно, с того самого дня, как Мелани в последний раз застелила его перед уходом.

И никакое похмелье не мешало ему вставать на работу строго по будильнику.  
Ранним утром он ворочался на кухне, как медведь-шатун. Пил воду из чайника жадными крупными глотками.  
Жарил яичницу и тосты на них двоих с Майклом.  
Они оба по утрам ненавидели весь мир — и потому сидели за завтраком в полной тишине, мрачные, недовольные. Но в полной гармонии и согласии друг с другом.  
А пока Генри тщательно выбривал щеки электробритвой, Майкл без лишних просьб варил ему кофе — столько, чтобы хватило на термос.  
Надвинув козырек полицейской фуражки на самые глаза, чтобы спрятать опухшие веки, Генри брал термос под мышку. И выходил под хмурое осеннее небо, сам такой же серый, как и облака над ним.  
Но упрямо выпятив подбородок вперед — самый бравый коп этого города.  
Начинался октябрь, и мелкий дождь моросил каждое утро.

На третий вечер на сотовый Майклу позвонила Мелани.  
— Присмотришь за Генри? — тихо попросила она, словно немного стесняясь своей просьбы.  
— Да, я уже здесь, — Майкл прижал трубку плотнее к уху и вышел из кухни в коридор. — Мы вместе.  
Мелани не сразу, но спросила:  
— Как он?  
— Не очень, — честно сказал Майкл. — А что случилось?  
— Мы собираемся разводиться.  
Теперь онемел на пару секунд Майкл. Для него эта новость была словно обухом по голове. Генри и Мелани — не были идеальной семьей, но они всегда были настоящей семьей. Иначе их себе и представить было сложно.  
— Генри увидел меня с другим, — честно сказала Мелани, — и расстроился. Я хотела сказать ему раньше, но... не получилось.  
Майкл продолжал молчать. На кухне Генри с совершенно пустым взглядом сыпал пеплом мимо пепельницы.  
— Пригляди за ним, хорошо? — еще раз попросила Мелани и положила трубку.

— Мелани звонила, — сказал Майкл, когда вернулся на кухню. Он ловко подставил пепельницу прямо под дымящуюся сигарету. — Сказала, что не против, если я у тебя еще немного поживу. Ты сам-то не против, Генри?  
А сам весь мысленно подобрался: даже если попытается выставить за порог — не уйду.  
Генри резко вскинул голову на свое имя.  
— Даже не думай, Майк! Даже не думай! Ты — мой... ты настоящий!  
Язык у него заплетался. Сегодня он был просто в хламину.  
— Давай я тебя спать отведу? — предложил Майкл. Ему очень хотелось потрепать суровый полицейский «ежик», как часто делал с ним сам Генри. Но это было бы так неловко и странно, что он не решался. Старый коп наверно бы не понял.  
— Ты лож-жись, я еще пос-сжу немного, — мотнул головой Генри. Солидный, тяжелый, с только начинающими седеть висками.

Около полуночи кто-то начал бренчать на пианино. Майкл как раз снял наушники, прислушаться к тому, что творится в доме.  
Кто-то неумело, как пьяный, тыкался по клавишам — наугад, блям-блям, брум-брум. Хотя почему как пьяный? Кто еще, кроме Генри, решился бы в полночь помузицировать?  
Это даже музыкой нельзя было назвать — ни мелодии, ни ритма. Визгливые верхние ноты, солидные басы наслаивались друг на друга сэндвичем. Потом музыка резко оборвалась — Майклу даже показалось, что он слышал, как захлопнулась крышка.  
Через двадцать минут он спустился вниз, чтобы забрать тлеющую сигарету из плотно сомкнутых губ спящего на диване Генри и выключить свет.  
У того даже во сне подбородок упрямо выдвигалась вперед.  
Было слышно, как на улице начался долгий осенний дождь.

***

Дом быстро превращался в холостяцкую берлогу.  
Всюду серый сигаретный пепел, забитые окурками пепельницы. Укатившиеся крышечки из-под колы, крошки от сэндвичей.  
Майкл и не думал заморачиваться уборкой — пылесосить, вытирать пыль, раскладывать в идеальном порядке вещи. Не обращал внимания на паутину по углам или на брызги зубной пасты на зеркале в ванной.  
Они с Генри мыли посуду по очереди. Мешки с мусором оттаскивали в подвал. Каждый сам искал себе чистые носки.  
Они и так чувствовали себя вдвоем комфортно. И Майклу это очень нравилось.  
Но Генри каждый вечер упрямо готовил для него ужин или — в крайнем случае — заказывал. Это было неизменно, приветом из прошлого, где следовало откормить тощего голенастого, как цыпленок, подростка. И Генри упорно ставил тарелки с тройной порцией мяса и овощей — ешь!  
И как раньше, садился рядом суровым надсмотрщиком — я слежу за тобой. Давай жуй, двигай челюстями.  
Только сейчас он наливал себе виски на дно стакана, бросал кубик льда. И взяв сигарету в рот, принимался машинально хлопать себя по майке и домашним штанам — да где же эта чертова зажигалка?  
Он вставал, обходил кухню, шарился в коридоре, шел в гостиную, а Майкл в это время прятал еду в контейнер в холодильник.  
— Обалденно вкусно! — кричал он в гостиную, демонстративно гремя посудой, когда пристраивал грязную тарелку поверх горки в раковине. В ответ доносилось невнятное хмыканье — Генри жевал свою так и не раскуренную сигарету.  
И когда Майкл приносил зажигалку, Генри уже, присев на корточки, пытался прикурить от плиты. И потеряшке радовался — как в первый раз.  
Он не любил дешевый одноразовый пластик. Держал при себе металлический чикфайер с гравировкой. И прежде чем откинуть крышку, ласкал большим пальцем выпуклый рисунок.  
Потом щелкал кремнем, опускал ресницы и на мгновение задерживал дыхание — прежде чем втянуть в себя дым.  
Когда он выдыхал, лицо его становилось расслабленным, молодым. И ради этого, считал Майкл, стоит потерпеть и невыветриваемый запах никотина, и сизый воздух, и пепел.

Глядя на то, сколько остается еды каждый вечер, Майкл думал, что в какой-то момент Генри успокоится и перестанет переводить продукты.  
Но когда он как-то вернулся раньше, то обнаружил, что холодильник пуст.  
Генри принялся все скармливать местным бродячим дворнягам. Сначала возле дома крутились одна-две шавки, потом они начали сбиваться по трое-четверо. И однажды, когда Майкл несся бегом под проливным дождем, засунув под куртку сумку с ноутбуком, его обрычала целая стая. Он покусился на их территорию, он бежал к дому, откуда выносили мясо. Майкл уже думал, что придется отбиваться ноутбуком, но проехавшая мимо машина сигналила изо всех сил, чтобы ей дали дорогу, и псы разбежались.

Стоило бы поговорить об этом всем с Генри.  
Только без фраз вроде: Генри, тебя считают жестким, ты весь свой отдел заебал неуживчивостью, но при этом готов отдать свое сердце бездомным щенкам. Не надо так, это опасно, прежде всего для тебя самого, Генри.

Еще нужно было поговорить о том, что не стоит терзать пианино за полночь. Майклу-то ничего, но если пожалуются соседи, неприятности будут даже у старого копа.  
Когда Майкл только приехал жить в семью Томпсонов, он и не сразу заметил пианино. Инструмент стоял, накрытый от пыли покрывалом, в самом углу.  
Майкл ждал, что однажды Элисон откинет накидку, сядет на круглый стул и сыграет что-нибудь нежное и печальное. Такое, отчего ком встанет в горле. Но ни разу так и не дождался.  
Не прикасалась к инструменту и миссис Томпсон — ей вообще было не до музыки. Разве что один раз она обмолвилась: Генри играет и совершенно потрясающе — джаз.  
Но если то, что слышал сейчас каждую ночь Майкл, и есть потрясающая игра, то Мелани была слишком добра к своему мужу.  
Генри не играл, он просто топтал клавиши пальцами — и звучало все это довольно бессмысленно и заунывно. Хуже, чем непрерывный дождь за окном.  
С другой стороны, это было отчасти красиво: ночь, капли по стеклу и мелодия, которая никак не может сложиться в музыку. Как неясное чувство томления никак не может сложиться в любовь.  
Майкл представлял, как Генри, недобрый старый коп, сгорбившись, сидит на маленьком круглом стульчике и раз за разом, снова и снова, опускает свои сильные грубые пальцы на нежные белые клавиши. И те легонько дребезжат, но отзываются.  
Словно кто-то хочет приручить, а кто-то быть прирученным.

Мелодия обрывалась резко. Дождь усиливался.  
И самое главное, говорил себе Майкл, напомнить Генри, что прошлой осенью из-за ливней протекала крыша. Закоротило проводку, холодильник чуть не сгорел. Как бы такого не повторилось.  
Когда Майкл спускался вниз, Генри неизменно спал. Пустая сигаретная пачка валялась возле дивана. Зажигалка крепко зажата в кулаке.  
Опять утром потеряет и будет страдать возле плиты.  
Почему Майкл никак не может погладить этот упрямый полицейский «ежик»? Хочет, но никак не может — словно произойдет что-то непоправимое?

Ночью проводку все-таки закоротило.  
Шел ровный мелкий дождь.  
И Майкл не хотел, но задремал убаюканный его шорохом, даже не закрыв крышку стоящего на кровати ноута. А проснулся от того, что играла музыка.  
Монитор погас. Дождь продолжал идти. В комнате было темно.  
А по дому уверенно, как наводнение, разливался джаз.  
Майкл застонал чуть ли не вслух: кажется, Генри нашел какой-то диск и теперь врубил проигрыватель на полную катушку. Завтра точно придется разбираться с соседями.  
Он постучал по ночнику — ничего. Тот не горел.  
Встал, нащупал на стене выключатель — ничего. Свет не включался.  
Но раз пианино продолжало заливаться — уверенно, свободно — значит, на первом этаже свет точно есть.

Майкл нащупал телефон, брошенный на кровати, и, освещая себе путь, побрел, зевая, разбираться, что за ерунда, где свет? Распределительный щиток в конце коридора не вонял, не дымил. С минуту Майкл водил фонариком телефона и тупо рассматривал внутренности щитка — провода, переключатели, металлические реле. Все было как обычно. Сигнализация тоже не орала, хотя, может, благодаря непрерывному курению Генри ей уже вообще на все было наплевать.  
Может, Генри по счету забыл заплатить? Надо напомнить. Останется без горячего кофе и электробритвы и окончательно превратится в очень злого копа.

Джазовая импровизация заставляла подстраивать шаг под свой легкий ритм.  
Уже на лестнице было ясно, что свет на первом этаже все же есть.  
Но не электрический.  
Майкл даже сел на ступеньку от неожиданности.

По всей гостиной горели свечи. На столе, на полу, на консоли у стены, на самом пианино.  
Похоже, Генри вытащил, расставил и зажег все свечи, которые нашел в доме.  
Высокие важные белые, которые украшали искусственный камин. Новогодние круглые, как елочные шары, отдающие корицей и яблоком. Мелкие, которые назывались плавающими. И даже ароматические для ванной — Майкл узнал этот приторный запах лаванды. Все, что берегла Мелани, для особых случаев.  
Теперь это горело теплым медовым пламенем.  
Жарко и страстно.

Сам Генри раскачивался у пианино.  
Он играл.  
Он действительно играл — и потрясающе.  
У него была неправильная посадка — на маленьком круглом стуле он еле размещался. И потому все так же ссутулился, горбился над клавишами, но его крепкие широкие кисти были расслаблены и свободны, как и полагается.

Майкл не мог узнать мелодию. Музыка для него всегда была всего лишь фоном, когда он водил карандашом по бумаге, самостоятельно изучая перспективу, композицию, анатомию.  
Но здесь и сейчас музыка была — главной.  
Генри отбивал ритм ногой. Танцевал плечами, спиной. Даже упрямым подбородком с ямочкой, и время от времени выдыхал что-то вроде хриплого «О, йеее!».  
И сигарета в зубах колыхалась и сыпала пеплом.  
Ее огонек бросал жаркий свет на лицо. Высвечивал четко очерченные губы — и сейчас Генри был не коп, а скорее, гангстер.  
Лихой, бесшабашный, удалой.

Когда огонек дошел до фильтра, Генри не глядя выронил окурок себе под ноги. Он упал на белый ковер. Под ногами их был уже с десяток окурков — втоптанных, раздавленных.  
Любимый белый ковер Мелани был прожжен и испорчен безвозвратно.  
Вряд ли теперь она захочет его себе забрать, невпопад подумал Майкл.  
А Генри, не прекращая наигрывать левой, выхватил сигарету из-за уха и прикурил, подхватив свечу. Воск потек по пальцам, Генри не обратил внимания.  
Сигарета вспыхнула задорным огоньком. Генри перекатил ее с одного края губ на другой. И сменил ритм — заколотил по басовитой контроктаве и в противовес ей по четвертой, до восторженного писка.  
Голос контроктавы был тяжелый, темный, спокойный. Тягучий как виски.  
Четвертая рассыпалась искрами, как непогашенная сигарета.

Да пусть соседи хоть усрутся, безжалостно подумал Майкл, к черту всех, кроме Генри!  
Копа по призванию и гангстера от джаза.

За окнами лило как из ведра. Свечи на пианино колыхались в едином ритме. И шум дождя становился все сильнее.  
Но этот старый дом грозило обрушить не ненастье, а музыка.  
Майкл стер с лица неведомо откуда взявшуюся каплю. И продолжил слушать. Потом стер еще одну.  
Потом неприятно упало за шиворот.  
Майкл поднял голову. Конечно, он не мог разглядеть, что на потолке, слишком темно, при свечах не разглядеть.  
На нос бодро упали еще две капли — одна за другой.  
Вот дьявол! Крышу все-таки начало заливать.  
Недаром отключился щиток. Умный предохранитель всегда первым делом вырубает электричество — стоит появится влажности.

Было так жаль прерывать, ломать эту музыку, ставить знак "стоп" для набравшего скорость автомобиля.  
— Генри! — позвал Майкл, неуверенный, что его расслышат. — Генри, нас сейчас затопит.  
— Отлично! — отозвался тот, не прерываясь. — За это стоит выпить, малой! И мне тоже налей!

Действительно, — Майкл внезапно успокоился. Ну, расставит ведра и кастрюли. Подумаешь, делов-то.

Дождь над головой, пламя на ладони, Генри на джазе.  
Разве оно того не стоит?


End file.
